Protegiendo tu sonrisa
by Miu0
Summary: ¿Puedes mantener la promesa que has mantenido para ti mismo por esa persona? ¿Que pasaría si a la persona que querías proteger esta destrozada y es tu culpa? Mal summary :c [Marissonshipping]


**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori.**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la región de Kalos, donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros junto a su fiel Charizard que poseía una forma poco habitual, esta vez Charizard era negro con flamas azules saliendo de su hocico ya que donde estaban disputaban una batalla con una entrenadora que poseía un mega Altaria.

Detrás de unos arbustos observando aquella batalla se encontraba una joven entrenadora junto con su Chespin, donde miraban atentamente como se desenvolvía el encuentro entre los dos megas.

-Algún día seremos igual de fuertes, ¿verdad Hari-san?-pregunto con decisión Manon, el nombre de la entrenadora principiante, a lo que su pokémon acompañante respondió con energía.

Cuando la batalla ya se dio por terminada dejando como ganador al entrenador de Charizard se dirigieron al centro pokémon más cercano para así poder restaurar fuerzas tanto humanos como los pokémon.

-Esa fue una buena batalla Alan.-comento Manon comiendo un muffin de fresa.-Se notaba que aquella entrenadora era muy fuerte, pero, ¿Por qué cuando Charizard golpeaba con ataques tipo dragón no le hacían daño?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque cuando Altaria mega evoluciona cambia de tipo dragón/volador a dragón/hada.-contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Y significa que…

-Te lo expliqué el otro día Manon, el tipo hada es inmune al tipo dragón.

-Oow… ya recordé jejeje.-dijo apenada.- ¿Dónde iremos ahora?

-Iremos a unas ruinas cerca de aquí, tengo algo que hacer allí.-dijo el muchacho observando el paisaje a través de la ventana con un rostro serio.

-Ya veo…

Al terminar de comer fueron a buscar a Charizard que ya estaba recuperado y se dirigieron rumbo a las ruinas. Cuando llegaron, Alan le dijo a Manon que se quedara afuera ya que podía ser peligroso la cual esta asintió diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Manon se sentó en una de las piedras cerca de la entrada esperando a que llegara, pero Alan estaba tardando haciendo que se preocupara.

-Alan…-susurró mirando hacia la entrada.

Hari-san, su Chespin y Fla-chan, su Flabébé estaban jugando cerca suyo, aunque poco a poco se iban alejando adentrándose más al bosque sin que se dieran cuenta, ni siquiera Manon. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se habían alejado mucho de su entrenadora y estaban muy preocupados.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado**

-¡Hari-san!¡Fla-chan!-gritaba Manon de hace ya un buen rato en dirección al bosque.-¡¿Dónde están?!

Alan aun no aparecía y sus pokémon desaparecieron. Sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió al bosque en busca de sus pokémon sabiendo que Alan estará bien.

-¡Hari-san!¡Fla-chan!-gritaba mientras corria.-¡Hari-sa—cayó desde un pequeño risco dándose cuenta que estaba completamente perdida, miraba hacia todos lados y no solo no encontraba a sus pokémon también no encontraba el camino hacia las ruinas.

-…Hari-san…-comenzó a sollozar poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.-…Fla-chan… ¡Alan!-de pronto se escuchó un ruido que venía a su izquierda. Se levantó rápidamente acercándose lentamente.-¿Hari…san?-al ver a través de los arbustos dónde provenía el ruido se dio cuenta que era un pequeño Litleo que aparentemente estaba enfermo junto con otros dos que estaban preocupados.

Se comenzó a acercarse haciendo que los compañeros del pequeño Litleo se pusieran en alerta.

-N-no se preocupen, quiero ayudar.-procedió a examinarlo poniendo más nerviosos a los Litleo haciendo que uno le mordiera el brazo. Con una mueca de dolor dejo de examinar a pequeño Litleo enfermo.-Creo que esta envenenado, tr-traeré una baya.

Comenzó a correr observando cuidadosamente donde puede encontrarse la baya correspondiente.

-La encontré.-dijo con una sonrisa al ver la baya en la rama de un árbol.-Sería más fácil si estuviera Hari-san-susurro con tristeza. Comenzó a subir pero se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo más lastimado de lo que creía debido a la mordida del Litleo, aun así no se dio por vencida.

Tras muchos intentos, caídas y esfuerzos, por fin pudo conseguir la baya para el pequeño Litleo. Se apresuró en volver, pero con las prisas cayó en otro risco el cual tenía mucha más altura, se sostuvo a tiempo, con una mano se apoyaba ya que la otra se había lastimado más al tratar de coger la baya. Manon estaba asustada, muy asustada no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido desde que salieron del centro pokémon.

-Alan… ayuda…-de pronto el peñasco del que se sostenía se partió haciendo que se soltara sin posibilidad de poder alcanzar a sujetarse.-¡Alan!-cerró los ojos esperando el fondo el cual nunca llegó, a cambio sintió algo rodeándola, el viento en su rostro y calidez. Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba sobre Charizard volando junto con Alan quien estaba observándola tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Alan…-musitó incrédula.-¡Alan!- dijo finalmente abrazándolo siendo este correspondió.-Estaba asustada, muy asustada.-decía llorando.

-No te preocupes Manon, ya estas a salvo.-le dijo el azabache acariciándole la cabeza.-lo siento por haberme tardado. Nosotros también nos encontramos con un problema.-Manon noto que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla y la ropa un tanto sucia, Charizard al igual que su entrenador tenía algunas heridas.

Descendieron cerca de los Litleos para poder darle la baya al pokémon enfermo, en el cual también estaban Hari-san y Fla-chan quienes se habían encontrado con Alan primero y que estaban preocupados por su entrenadora. Manon comenzó a acercarse a los Litleos lentamente.

-Ten.-dijo con una sonrisa al pequeño Litleo enfermo el cual este comenzó a comerlo, momentos después el Litleo se levantó con dificultad pero ahora sano. Este le agradeció a Manon junto a sus otros compañeros, seguidamente se marcharon adentrándose al bosque.

Manon se quedó con una sonrisa al ver como aquellos pokémon se marchaban felices, para que después el cansancio y las heridas pudieran con ella haciendo que se desmayara.

-¡Manon!-tanto Alan como los pokémon se preocuparon por su estado. Como no estaba la ciudad cerca tuvieron montar un pequeño campamento. Alan vendo las heridas del brazo y algunas de las piernas.

Cayó la noche y la joven entrenadora aun no despertaba, mientras su compañero Hari-san la cuidaba Alan se encargaba de buscar leña para la fogata.

- _Fui descuidado_.-pensó mientras recogía algunos palos dando un suspiro de frustración y cansancio.

Al volver Manon ya estaba despierta abrazando a sus pokémon ya que había estado muy preocupada por su paradero. Al ver a Alan corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, el cual este tuvo que soltar la leña para corresponderle.

-Fuiste muy valiente.-le dijo el azabache.

-Eh?-le miro confundida Manon

-El hecho de que a pesar de tus heridas y la situación en la que estabas seguiste ayudando a aquel pokémon.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.-eso demuestra tu cariño hacia los pokémon.

-Gracias, Alan.-agradeció con una gran sonrisa, momentos después comenzó a bostezar y a caer de sueño en los brazos del azabache. Este la recostó cerca de sus pokémon al lado de la fogata mientras él fue cerca de un árbol a recostarse para poder dormir en donde junto a él también estaba su fiel Charizard ya con menos heridas que antes. Y así cayó la noche sobre ellos.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-¡Alan! Vamos despierta.- gritaba con entusiasmo la joven entrenadora logrando despertar al azabache.- ¡Alan!

-¿Ma-manon?-dijo algo sorprendido y adormilado por el estado de la pelirroja.- ¿estas mejor?-pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Estoy muy bieeen.-respondió alegremente.

-Me alegro.-dijo inmediatamente incorporándose.-entonces es tiempo de partir.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?-pregunto curiosa.

-Me llegaron nuevas órdenes.-respondió serio.-iremos a Hoenn.

-Wooaah, ¿enserio? ¡Genial!-estaba muy entusiasmada.-auch, auch mi brazo…-se quejó con voz baja para que Alan no sospeche.

-¿Todo bien?

-S-si… todo bien.-respondió con una sonrisa forzada, la cual Alan no creyó mucho.-Va-¡vámonos Alan no hay tiempo que perder!-grito comenzando a correr aunque al momento tropezó. El azabache solo dio un suspiro cansado y la ayudo a levantarse.

- _Manon_.-pensó.- _te prometo proteger tu sonrisa que me da motivos de ser más fuerte… más fuerte que nadie._

* * *

 **Tiempo más tarde**

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente con Rayquaza y el megalito en la región de Hoenn sino que también de cuando Alan y Manon se separaron debido a un accidente ocurrido con Hari-san, el cual hacia que se sintiera mal, si él no hubiera dicho tales palabras a Manon nada le habría ocurrido y ella seguiría sonriendo junto a él.

- _Manon, lamento haber roto mi promesa pero la enmendare y cuando todo se halla resuelto podremos seguir viajando juntos, y cuando sea el más fuerte tu sonrisa jamás desaparecerá de tu rostro ya que siempre seguiré protegiendo tu sonrisa._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaa espero que les haya gustado el fanfic :DD es una de las parejas que me has gustado últimamente y no se, tal vez escriba mas sobre ellos**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos a la próxima :33 Bye-bye**


End file.
